


Hitting the Jackpot

by Casandraelf



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Con Bondage, Non-con cuckolding, POV First Person, Spardacest, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that she got one hell of an upgrade was a major understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a couple things before I let you go ahead and read this: One, at best my feelings toward the reboot are those of indifference. At worst, there is a metric fuckton of fangirl salt for reasons other than the look of Reboot!Dante. Two, there's cuckolding in this fic, specifically non-consensual cuckolding. Three, I have absolutely no fucking idea where the fuck the idea for this came from.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated. Generally I write in third-person, so forgive me if I dun goofed at all.

I don’t love Dante anymore. The reason’s simple: I fell hard for another man, one much better than him.

  
Truth is, it wasn’t instant that I lost interest in him. It happened over the course of our relationship. At first, it was his bad-boy tendencies, his unengaged, lazy demeanor that attracted me to him. Later on though, they became the one thing I despised about him, among others. His ashen skin, his skinny yet toned body once invoked feelings of desire in me, but eventually the only pleasure I got was in letting my eyes wander, checking out other guys.  
  
I could keep going, but the point is that I don’t love him anymore.  
And it took another man stealing me away from him to make me realize it.

  
Dante and I were on the trail of a demon. The way he talked about the demon in question made it seem like it’d be extremely difficult to deal with, but I’d seen and logged it in my bestiary a long time ago back when I was single. I took to calling it a Sin-Hound due to its overall build reminding me of a cross between a spider and a greyhound. Though fast, Sin-Hounds fall under the category of ‘glass cannons,’ since although they can easily devastate both people and places, one well-placed hit usually results in them suffering catastrophic damage. Still, I was going to be the good girlfriend and let him have his fun while I gave him ranged support with my Devil Arm, Malphas.  
  
By ‘ranged support,’ I of course mean picking off other Sin-Hounds while he dealt with the biggest one. Dante’s not really a bad demon hunter, but he’s certainly not a good one. At best, he’s average, but at worst he’s lucky.  
  
“Watch and learn, sweet cheeks,” he told me as he gave me what I used to consider a sexy smirk before pulling out his guns in preparation to start blasting away at the approaching Sin-Hounds while I readied my demonic bow and arrows. However, before either of us could begin tearing through them, we heard the sound of bricks shattering as the broken body of an Alpha Sin-Hound went flying through the air, landing in front of us with a sickening splattering sound.  
  
Not long after, a lone figure wielding a sword the size of a massive claymore and clad in a sweeping long coat stepped out from the billowing cloud of dust.  
  
“Boy, I’m gonna get my ass kicked by the Humane Society for that one,” the figure said with a chuckle. “Then again, I’m more of a cat person, so what do I care?”  
  
A funny thing happened when I heard this man make his joke, something that no longer happened with my boyfriend: I felt a faint flicker of happiness. Sure, it was a tad lame, but the way he laughed after making his comment made it seem like he knew it was a dumb remark. It was honestly refreshing. Hell, the tone of his voice seemed to further suggest that, as I could hear a hint of embarrassment amidst the amusement.  
  
As the dust cleared, I could finally see who had effortlessly kicked the giant Sin-Hound through the wall of the old church Dante and I had been sent to clear out.  
  
There was no mistaking it, this was not a boy, but a man. Unlike Dante’s ashen complexion, his skin was a bit darker, more ruddy, and it made him look significantly healthier. He also probably had more muscle than him too, since he had a larger silhouette than my boyfriend did. His hair was like mine: white like virgin snow. Unlike mine, however, his had a hint of silver to it. He seemed to prefer wearing his hair a bit longer than Dante did, since he paused briefly to brush some of it behind his ear. This stranger also looked more put-together than Dante did, since his red and black clothes looked to be much cleaner and in way better condition than Dante’s were. I actually found myself grimacing when I realized that there was a large grease stain on the lower half of my boyfriend’s coat, a few small yet noticeable holes near the bottom edge of the coat from moths chewing on it. Finally, and this was something I noticed when he spoke again, the Sin-Hounds seemed to be afraid of him, whereas they never even reacted to Dante approaching them, but they quickly became aggressive when they noticed me. I could see one backing away slowly before the white-haired stranger casually blew its head off with a single blast from a white pistol in his right hand, causing the rest of the Sin-Hounds to scatter. I was too surprised to even bother trying to hit any of them with Malphas.  
  
“Maybe you two could help me out with something,” the stranger told us after he shot the Sin-Hound, pausing to blow out the smoke coming from the barrel of his gun before sticking it back in its holster. “I’m looking for someone. See, it turns out I’ve been the victim of identity theft, since this guy’s been running around using my name and basically claiming to be me.”  
  
“So what is your name, huh?! Bet it’s something stupid!”  
  
I grimaced when Dante opened his mouth, a part of me cringing inwardly as he put on his tough-guy act. The stranger remained calm, however, as he pulled out both of his pistols and effortlessly scored headshot after headshot on the cowering Sin-Hounds as they tried to seek cover before speaking again.  
  
“I dunno, I sure think I’ve got a pretty sexy name. Hell, whenever I’ve told it to a girl I feel like takin’ back to my place for the night, she seemed to think so,” he replied as he holstered his pistols again. “That’s pretty much why I wanna find the punk who’s been running around pretending to be me and show him who the real deal is.”  
  
Finally, I found my voice and spoke up.  
  
“So, what is your name, sir?”  
“Hey! What’re you doing talking to him, huh?!”  
  
I could barely contain my anger anymore as I snapped at my boyfriend.  
  
“I can talk to people without asking you, right _Dante?!_ You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, not my father!”  
“The fuck’s gotten into you, huh?! You on the rag again or what?!”  
“A woman can be bitchy without having to deal with her period, you know!”  
  
“…Looks like I found the one who’s been giving me a bad name,” the stranger said as he interrupted our argument. Although I could still hear the calm, casual tone in his voice, it was clear he was not happy in the slightest about having his name dragged through the mud. He stood about a foot and a half taller than my boyfriend, which only served to make him that much more appealing.  
  
See, I’m about five foot five, with my boyfriend standing at five foot ten. This stranger, however, was six foot three.  
  
“What’s wrong, kid? Why’d you have to go running around, claiming to be me, huh? You don’t just steal someone else’s identity for a cheap laugh, do ya?”  
  
“That’s none of your business, old man!”  
  
The man in red didn’t clock Dante, but he did glare at him before his gaze wandered toward me. I noticed the look on his face change from annoyed and disgusted to a friendly, playful smile as he approached me.  
  
“Well, guess I know why you’ve been claiming to be me, huh? Hey there,” he said as he briefly allowed his eyes to wander over my body before focusing back on my face. “What’s a classy girl like you doing with a punk like him, huh?”  
  
I could feel heat crawl into my face the second he called me classy, that heat intensifying when he casually drew his gun and aimed it directly at Dante’s forehead.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, kid. I’d rather not waste more ammo today. Besides, I’m not gonna hurt her.”  
  
I couldn’t help but flinch and brace for the worst, but he quickly holstered his pistol before speaking again.  
  
“Sorry about that. I just get a little angry when I’m interrupted while talking to someone. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”  
“I, uh, I’m his girlfriend…”  
“I can see that, beautiful, but how’d you wind up with him, anyway?”  
“I…have a thing for bad boys?” I gave him a sheepish smile when I said that, which made the stranger chuckle as he adjusted his stance slightly.  
“Hate to be brutally honest with such a pretty woman, but you made the wrong decision.”  
“He said his name was Dante. Dante the demon-killer.”  
  
He gave me another chuckle as I blushed even harder.  
  
“I guess you were lookin’ for me then, huh?”  
“Y-you mean that you’re…?”  
“Yep. I’m the _real_ Dante.”  
  
At that moment, I realized I was caught between two emotions. One was overwhelming rage at being tricked while the other was a growing desire for this handsome stranger who claimed to be the real Dante. Either way, I couldn’t deny the betrayal I felt. I could feel my fingernails dig into the palms of my hands as I bit my lip, trembling with hatred for my boyfriend. Were it not for the stranger, I probably would have turned him into a pincushion by filling him with arrows fired by Malphas. He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned his attention back to Dante…or rather, the man who claimed to be Dante, because I think at that moment, I decided to trust this charismatic intruder’s word.  
  
“Kid, I think you owe your girlfriend one hell of an apology for leading her on like you did,” Dante, the real one, said sternly. I could feel him wrap an arm around me protectively, a gesture that prompted another surge of warmth to fill me. It’s like he could tell I desperately wanted to tell the imposter that we were through but was too scared of what would happen. The skinny little punk who I now knew for sure I no longer wanted stared at his feet, his hands balled into fists.  
  
“Guess I shoulda seen this coming, huh? Remember what I said when we first got together, sweet cheeks?”  
“…How you wouldn’t let anyone take me from you?”  
“Yep. Well…I’m not gonna go back on that!”  
  
Almost instantly, he reached for his pistols and aimed them at both of us. I heard two gunshots but felt nothing other than a momentary warm wetness against my shoulder. Glancing down, I could see that Dante was injured, blood seeping from the wounds inflicted by the other man. He gave me a cocky smile, even as he no doubt endured the pain.  
“This is nothing, sweetheart. I’ve had way worse. At any rate, if you wanted any more proof that you should leave that little punk, there it is.”  
He pulled away, the sound of metal hitting stone followed by a faint noise similar to the hissing of something being fried as the bullets were ejected from his body as he turned around.  
  
At that point, my rage boiled over as my grip on Malphas intensified. I could smell ozone in the air as he surged to consciousness as the original Dante stepped aside, watching me as I felt my Devil Trigger activate. My soon-to-be-ex and the victim of his identity theft both watched as a large portal opened up beside me, a large crow-like monstrosity climbing out of it as it opened up its wings, revealing gleaming white bony growths on both sides of them, its head partially encased in the same kind of bony covering that was visible to what was on its wings and its legs, its three eyes fixed on the scrawny punk that had the balls to manipulate me.

This was the power of my Devil Trigger, or as I liked to call it, my Devil Master ability. The creature I summoned was the true form of Malphas, and he screeched in his face. However, before the demonic crow could hit him with the clawed fist that was on his right wing’s wrist joint, Dante managed to stop us both.

“Hey, there’s no need to waste your energy beating him to death…even if he deserves it. I got a better idea for revenge,” he told me with a grin. Malphas looked at both of us before his projection disappeared as I turned my attention to Dante.  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Dante gave me a seductive smirk as he looked at me, hooking one thumb under his belt. That smirk of his made the heat in my face return, bringing with it an undeniable tingle between my legs.  
  
“N-no…you wouldn’t…not to my girlfriend…”  
  
I heard the imposter speak as Dante leaned forward, whispering his idea into my ear as we both ignored my soon-to-be-ex, my blush growing. He tried to approach us, but the white-haired mercenary quickly turned around and knocked him back with an odd, three-ended set of nunchaku, trapping his arms against the wall in magical ice. I turned to see the false Dante, who was restrained by the ice holding his arms in place, scream profanities at the man he had tried to be as the gorgeous mercenary beside me gently squeezed my shoulder.  
  
“Say the word. If you don’t wanna, we don’t have to,” he reassured me. I found myself blushing again as I looked at Dante…the _real_ Dante. Unlike the one who tried and failed to be him, his brilliant blue eyes seemed to reflect more honesty, more humility, more overall quality. However, just as the intoxicatingly handsome devil hunter leaned in to kiss me, we heard the shattering of the ice restraining his imposter followed by the bun holding my hair back being sheared off by the blade of a magical sword. We turned to see the false Dante’s twin, Vergil, having fired it after freeing his brother.  
  
“See? I told you it’d be a bad idea to get involved with her,” he reprimanded the greasy-looking mercenary after pulling him to his feet. Unlike ‘Dante,’ Vergil was more put-together…perhaps a bit too put-together, because to me, he seemed like he was a few steps away from looking like he would say ‘I need to see your papers.’ I could feel my rage build again as Malphas started to tremble in my grasp. Even though I had met Vergil a handful of times in the past, I never liked him.  
  
That distaste I felt eventually grew into a full-blown loathing when he scored a headshot on a demoness who came to me looking for someone to deal with her abusive partner so she and her child could live peacefully in the human world.

Needless to say, she didn’t survive.

However, just as I felt my Trigger threatening to activate again, both brothers were suddenly knocked out cold by two large orbs of magical energy.  
  
“I was wondering what took you so long, Dante.”  
“Sorry about that, bro, but I got a bit sidetracked. I found the punks who’ve been pretending to be us,” came Dante’s reply. Again, I felt that heat return as I saw who had saved us the trouble of dealing with the imposter and his twin. He bore a striking resemblance to Dante, only with his silver-white hair combed back, a bright blue coat with gold trim on the edges and a katana whose scabbard told a story of how its owner held a deep love for the sword, as although I could see some wear and tear on the scabbard, it was clear that this man put a lot of time and effort into keeping his sword in good condition. He turned his gaze toward me, his eyes the same color as Dante’s. His seemed to reflect a deep loyalty for his twin, mixed in with his own ambition and desires, traits that made him different from Dante, but just as desirable. Like his brother did when he first laid eyes on me, he looked me over before focusing on my face.  
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
Dante turned to look at me as I nervously twiddled my thumbs. He gave my shoulder another reassuring squeeze before he spoke.  
  
“I know he seems like he’s a total stick in the mud, but trust me, Vergil’s not gonna hurt you.”  
“Vergil?”  
  
The blue-coated mercenary nodded slightly before he picked up where his brother left off.  
  
“You’re too classy to be hanging around with a pair of imposters like them,” he told me as he approached the unconscious posers, idly toeing one of them with his boot.  
“That’s what your brother said,” I replied as Vergil looked over at Dante.  
“What should we do with them?”  
  
The cruel smirk on Dante’s lips said it all.  
  
“Well, I brought up an idea to this gorgeous young thing, but I don’t wanna go through with it unless she’s all for it.”  
“She didn’t tell you her name?”  
“I-it’s Rebecca,” I replied. “Rebecca Buchanan.”  
  
I could see Dante’s smirk change into a full-blown grin.  
  
“Rebecca, huh? That’s a perfect name for a cute girl like you.”  
  
The heat returned as I looked away, no doubt beet red over being in the presence of two handsome men.  
  
“Hey, there’s no need to be so shy with us,” Dante reassured as he tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes.  
“I hate to say it, Dante, but it seems like you have good taste, for once,” Vergil commented as he came in close to look me in the eyes.  
“Gorgeous eyes, huh Verge?”  
“Yeah…never seen such a deep, intense green before.”  
  
Again, I blushed as the two men looked at me a bit longer before letting me go.  
  
“So how about it? You like my idea, Rebecca?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
By the time I woke up, I realized three things: one, both me and my twin brother were bound and unable to escape. Two, we were knocked out by Dante’s twin brother Vergil and three, they had my girlfriend. With my hands tied behind my back, I couldn’t try and break free.  
  
What’s more, whatever the fuck they used on us was apparently impossible for us to try and escape from. After struggling for a little while, I looked up to see Dante kneeling in front of us, my girlfriend on his lap as he played with one of her breasts while his other hand was down her pants, no doubt playing with her pussy.  
  
“Looks like they’re awake, brother,” I heard Vergil say as he walked into view. I tried to yell at him, but it turned out I had been gagged, my tongue and lower jaw pressed down by a length of cloth. I could taste blood as I tried desperately to free myself. My twin soon awoke as well, also gagged as I had to watch the hellish display of Rebecca getting molested. That wasn’t the worst part, however. No, not by a fucking long shot.

The worst part was that she was fucking _loving_ it.

Jesus fuck, I can’t remember the last time I got to see her get off like that, because there didn’t seem to be any guilt or remorse as she let herself be fingered.  
  
“Think we should give them a better view of what you’re doing to her?”  
  
Dante smirked as he adjusted his hold on Rebecca before pushing off her pants and those adorable little panties of hers down, meaning I could actually fucking _see_ the bastard’s fingers as he thrust them in and out of her, how they wriggled around inside her, but worst of all, I could see the way she got wetter and wetter as he kept playing with her.  
  
“Jealous, boy? You should be,” Vergil continued as he watched the action unfolding before us. “She’s been like this for a little while now. If I know what my brother’s doing, it has to be that he’s going to make her cum even harder than you ever could.”  
  
I could feel myself grow painfully hard as I watched Rebecca gasp and tremble as she finally came in a genuine orgasm, her legs quaking as Dante kept finger-fucking her. It made me realize that she was probably faking it whenever we fucked in the past. I could hear the faint squishing of his fingers as he withdrew them, making her arousal all the more obvious as her fluids trickled out.  
The sight made me even harder, which led to Vergil chuckling as he approached me.  
  
“You want to cum, don’t you? Well then, since you did us the courtesy of bringing Rebecca to us, we owe you that much, at the very least.”  
  
With that, he opened up my pants and pulled out my cock and balls…and left me like that. I soon saw why when Vergil approached my girlfriend and brought out his own junk. Shit you not, I could practically see her mouth water the moment she saw his monstrous prick come into view. The thing was huge, and since he and Dante were probably identical twins like my brother and I, chances were he was packing one just as big. The second he brought it close to her mouth, Rebecca immediately began sucking him off, gripping his ass as she pulled him in deeper, something which made Dante chuckle as he adjusted his hold on her. Vergil, meanwhile, seemed to have let go of that frustrating calm of his, just completely indulging in her. Really, that was the only time I could muster even the slightest bit of pride, since I basically taught her how to suck cock. Of course, my captors wouldn’t even let me have that much as Dante spoke to me.  
  
“Gotta say, kid, she’s wasted on you. Girl like her deserves someone so much better. She sure seems to think we’re a major step up from you, considering how easily she agreed to this.”  
  
All I could do was watch, helpless, as Vergil pulled out of her mouth long enough for Rebecca to adjust her position while Dante brought out his own junk. The second I tried to close my eyes to avoid watching as my girlfriend was violated, my ear was clipped by a summoned sword, drawing a little blood.  
  
“You’re not allowed to look away, boy,” Vergil growled as he lowered his arm, still giving Rebecca attention as she sucked him off. All I could do was watch helplessly as Dante’s huge prick pushed inside of her, causing her to gasp and instinctively tighten her grip on Vergil. However, even with that, it was clear she was still in the mood.  
  
That wasn’t what got me though. No, what got me was that, despite him having the gall to fuck my girlfriend in front of me, he was so goddamn _gentle_ with her!  
  
As much as I wanted to look away from watching Dante and Vergil spit roast my girlfriend, it was so fucking hot. That’s why it felt like they were just twisting the knife even further when I found myself cumming. It was made even worse when Vergil groaned as he came, Rebecca swallowing his load like it was nothing. As he slowly pulled out of her mouth, he petted her head, wiping away the semen that dribbled from the corners of her mouth with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes. I could see the lust in her gaze as she looked up at him, her face red as Vergil chuckled a little.  
  
“She seemed to have a bit of trouble taking me in her mouth…I guess that just means you’re a good deal smaller than us, huh?”  
  
I wanted to snap at him for that, but…he was right. I was smaller than them. Maybe not by much, but-  
  
“You’re not falling asleep on us now, are you? The fun’s just getting started,” Dante quipped as he adjusted his hold on Rebecca, surprising her as he thrust up into her. From their position, I could see him roll his hips underneath her, each thrust making her breasts jiggle as she held onto him. It was pretty hot, but then it became insulting when Vergil dragged me forward, resulting in my girlfriend putting her hands on my shoulders.  
  
“Take a good, long look, boy. Look at her face and know that you’re not the one making her respond like that,” Vergil told me as Dante chuckled, still holding onto Rebecca as he fucked her.  
  
Good God, she was incredible. The look of pure ecstasy on her face was like nothing I had ever seen whenever we hooked up. If she hadn’t been fucked silly already, there was a good chance she knew exactly what was going on. The worst part?  
  
She probably didn’t even care.  
  
I could see how her creamy white skin was tainted with a red blush, how her cute, perky breasts bounced with each thrust, but most of all I could feel how her fingers curled as pleasure filled her body. Sweat glistened on her skin as her emerald green eyes shimmered with an undeniable lust. However, with such a gorgeous sight in front of me, it reminded me of just how I couldn’t measure up to the bastards who took her away from me. I watched as Dante pulled her back against him, pulling her into a deep, lustful kiss as his free hand slipped between her legs to play with her clit.  
Rebecca didn’t resist in the slightest, instead returning it as she shamelessly indulged. Vergil saw fit to drive the knife back in when he spoke again.  
  
“Incredible, isn’t it? And to think, all it took to make her like that was tending to her wants just a little bit, huh? Didn’t you ever wonder why you could never make her truly cum? It’s because you focused on getting yourself off first. Yes, a bigger cock certainly helps, but being a little less selfish works even better.”  
  
I watched as Rebecca trembled in Dante’s embrace, no doubt cumming a second time as her legs quivered while he held onto her, but what really made me realize how much of a failure I was had to be when I realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom as he came inside of her. Even early on in our relationship, Rebecca insisted I use one, but this guy? This stranger? She let him creampie her without hesitation. Dante chuckled when he slowly pulled out, watching his load drip out of her as she lay against him, panting. However, the worst part came when I heard her speak. Not some half-hearted moan, but actual fucking words.  
  
“M…more…g-give me more…please…ruin me…”  
  
Those words sealed her fate, since the twins immediately set to work doing just that. It was pure, unadulterated lust and depravity as over and over, they fucked her, staining her once pristine skin with their jizz, turning my girlfriend into a lewd, cum-stained bitch. The worst part of it all was that she fucking _loved_ it. By the time it ended, her cunt couldn’t even close as it dripped obscenely with their loads, her skin glistening with sweat as she lay against Dante, panting and covered with hickeys. By that time, I had just given up and eventually passed out, knowing she was gone for good now.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eventually, the imposters were set free by Dante and Vergil, and we decided to take our little three-way elsewhere. Although I had said it in the heat of the moment, they took my words seriously, as not long after we left the old church, I found myself riding with the twins in Dante’s car, Vergil sitting with me in the back seat, idly caressing me with his free hand as I lay on top of him.  
We were heading to the trailer I shared with my ex to pick up some things, since it was safe to say that I wasn’t about to stay with him.  
  
After that, we headed back to the shop they ran together. Vergil gave me the chance to shower and clean up while Dante threw my clothes in the washing machine. Once I finished, that’s when we had round two in their room. What’s more, that was when I got to see what they were truly capable of, as they took their time with me, constantly subjecting me to the sweet, sweet torture of teetering on the edge of orgasm before pulling me back.  
  
That night, I gladly let myself become their toy as I got to know how they both handled me in the primal dance we started in the church. Dante was rough and precise, hell-bent on overloading me with pleasure as he pounded into me with deep, regular thrusts, while Vergil was smoother and liked to stretch it out for as long as possible. He cruelly kept me on the edge of climax for as long as he possibly could, taking a sadistic delight in watching me plead for release.  
  
Dante loved to try and make me say the most vulgar things about the imposter I was once with while Vergil focused more on sharing with me the filthiest things he could think of, whispering in my ear about all the things he and Dante were going to do to me later on. By the time they were finished with me, I could barely move, so they decided to treat me to a bit of a show before they finally decided to sleep the rest of the night away with me between them. The show in question? It was a perverse yet overwhelmingly hot display of incest as they kissed and rubbed their cocks together.  
  
It was with one final climax that they finished, lying down on either side of me afterwards. As the two of them started to doze off, I found myself thinking about how crazy the day had been. I started out the day tending to a greasy imposter’s morning wood and ended it between a pair of gorgeous half-demon twins who made damn sure that I wouldn’t forget just how good it felt to be, as I had said earlier, ruined by them.  
  
All in all, I guess I hit the jackpot. And something told me that I would have much more in store for me in the days to come.

FIN


End file.
